The Thieves Guild
by The people in the corner
Summary: *Up for adoption* This story is a little starter of a story that I wrote for anyone who is having a tough time writing their own. If you would like this story, please leave a review. I don't want it.


An: Yo peoplez! This story is up for adoption! IF you wish to adopt it, list your reasons in a review, and I will chose the one I deem worthy of this story.  
  
The guild was a busy place in the morning, full of regular morning sounds; the talk of adults, the yells of children, the sounds of various animals that slinked their way through the crowded hall. It wasn't a very large guild, rather, a very small hall. To live in the guild, there were certain skills that were necessary, and not many people possessed them. Several small children were harassing elder Keste, but he ignored them with a determined air and a stern look on his wrinkled face. "Elder! Please teach us! We want to learn the craft too!" He made his way over to where several women were trying to organize the flocks of children. As soon as they collected on group of children, another group would escape. When they would turn around to grab that group, the assembly of children that they had just caught would escape. It went on like this every morning, and the children thought that it was a great game. Elder Keste addressed a harried looking woman with blonde hair that was pulled back in a messy bun. "Several more for the collection," he remarked dryly, as she gathered together the children that had been following him, their shouts of protest falling upon unsympathetic ears. "Whew," she panted, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear, "I think we need to get rid of a couple." Elder Keste just smiled and walked over to the far end wall, where a couple of long wooden tables were set up in a line parallel to the wall. He sat down in an empty seat, and proceeded to hand out various tasks to the men and women that lined up before him. Tasks were given out according to level; more complicated errands were given to more experienced workers, and the easier tasks were given to the novice and journeyman workers. The hall slowly emptied as the men and women left, heading for their jobs. Soon, only the children, their keepers, and the elders were left in the hall. Elder Keste looked at Elder Shira. They shared a smile. Another day in the Thieves Guild was off to a smooth and successful start.  
  
Sohma Kyo gave a glance behind him and gave a sigh. His pupil, Honda Tohru, was not so much a pupil as a nuisance. Instead of listening to him when he tried to teach her the ways of thievery, she stared off into space. The last time she had tried to pick someone's pocket, he had had to go rescue her from the county jail. He had tried to tell Elder Shira that Tohru was just not cut out to be a thief, but Shira refused to give up on her, and made Kyo keep trying. So he tried again to teach her the craft, but it was, to put it simply, hopeless. Today she was trying to stalk him, which seemed to be the only thing that she was good at. He watched out of the corner of his warm cinnamon eyes as she flitted from stand to stand, hiding behind barrels and blending into crowds of people. It was the only thing he admired about Tohru; her ability to blend. She could lean against a brick wall and become invisible. No, not invisible. You could stare right at her, and your gaze would sort of just slip off of her thin frame and keep going. He watched Tohru's thin frame as it slipped behind a farmer's cart, and then behind a stack of pumpkins. She hitched up her white tunic, a size too big, as it slipped down one shoulder. Turning his head just a little more, Kyo almost made eye contact with her, but he turned his head back right as she looked directly at him. He was going to have to tell her off for that; you weren't supposed to look directly at your target, just the air around them. She darted to duck behind a barrel, narrowly dodging a passing cart. Suddenly, Tohru stopped following him. He gave another sigh, and swung back around to head in her direction. She had probably gotten distracted by some street performer again, like last week. He frowned when he drew closer to her; he could see that her blue eyes were wide in fear, not amazement or wonder. He sidled up to her, lips barely moving as he mumbled, "What's wrong?" "That." Kyo looked in the direction that Tohru was looking and gave an inward start. Moving through the crowd was a tall figure in a black cloak, completely swathed in the cloth although it was the middle of summer, in a heat wave no less. People were moving hurriedly to get out of the figure's way, avoiding any contact if possible. It moved slowly, head moving from side to side. It looked like it was searching for something. He looked down at Tohru, who was trying to hide behind him. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "That man. He's looking for me." "How do you know it's a man?" "I'll tell you later. Let's just get out of here for the time being."  
  
AN: It's a choose your own adventure story! Except, you make up the adventure! Who could this masked uh, person be? You decide! 


End file.
